Different
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: 7 Types of Words. But that had set a difference between was she was supposed to be and what she is now. Fem!Dark!Tsuna! AU


_**Sawada Tsunayuki**_

For all she had known, she had been abandoned by her own blood kin, the man who called father in her memories.

They had abandoned her for being the female, for being the weaker one, for being the younger twin.

It was the Mafia, and she could understand anything.

At first.

The man sold her into prostitution, at age 6.

There are psychopaths that would want to violate children for their sick pleasure after all.

And that killed her core innocence.

She couldn't bore to hate them, but neither could she love them back.

She did what she could: She shut her emotions off, emotionless child.

But that didn't stop the adults.

 _ **Blackhand**_

He stared at the area with a blank face, as if he didn't kill everyone that had reeked of sex.

Despite his young age of 20, he had been renowned for being the best of the best among the hitman's top list, and the bounty for his head is able to last an ordinary man enough for their lifetime.

He glanced over the area as he found one girl left alive at a corner. She had such broken eyes, and she looked like a baby bunny who didn't know how to survive in this world.

He took her by her waist and wrapped her with his jacket before slinging her body on his shoulder, walking off from the wreckage that he had caused. He would probably have to tutor her to become the best of the best in the Underworld, but it will be all worth it.

 _ **Santina Angelo di Morte**_

If many would ask who Santina Angelo di Morte, they will receive many answers.

But the one common answer that would be conveyed to those who would ask is that Santina Angelo di Morte has everything a woman would desire.

Beauty, Santina Angelo di Morte is considered to be a jewel, a diamond among women. Her heritage happened to be half Italian, half Japanese and her beauty is in a class of its own.

Power, Santina Angelo di Morte is currently the most powerful Mafiosa and top of the hitman's list along with Blackhand in the Mafia.

Fame, Santina Angelo di Morte is an infamous and feared entity in every Mafia Community of in the face of the earth and she headed the way with critical skills. She is feared and respected as one of the most dangerous Mafiosi in the world.

Influence, Santina Angelo di Morte is the Donna of _The_ Nocturne Famiglia, the top of the food chain alongside with Vongola itself. The Nocturne is known throughout the underworld as an organization that could trigger the Third Mafia War at the drop of the hat. The Nocturne was known as an organization that can fight and win The Third Mafia War. The influence and infamy of The Nocturne Famiglia is known throughout the underworld and is considered suicide to fight them. The strong combination of Santina Angelo di Morte and The Nocturne Famiglia is enough to cause shivers down the spine of any Mafiosi, regardless of how strong they are.

Wealth, Santina Angelo di Morte has the resources and the riches that the Famiglia at her disposal. The resources of the Nocturne are comparable to that of a First World Country.

Truthfully, Santina Angelo di Morte is a woman that truly has everything.

But if you ask Santina Angelo di Morte herself, she would shake her head in disagreement. She would say that she didn't have what she wanted the most. It had been cruelly ripped off from her when she was young, refusing to look at others on the same stand as her. Her past shall never be revealed, but the blood-thirsty nature of hers would never be defeated.

Santina Angelo di Morte and Sawada Tsunayuki were of one person, one body. Yet they greatly differ from each other.

Sawada Tsunayuki was born and brought into despair, and bore no feelings to anyone but her savior. Sawada Tsunayuki had just been a simple girl from a peaceful world when she was forced to face the cruel, cruel world. Sawada Tsunayuki hadn't been able to trust anyone in the least of her eyes, even her savior who has made her what she had become. Sawada Tsunayuki had been abandoned by her own family and will never be picked up by another ever again.

Santina Angelo di Morte was born and brought the despair upon others. Santina Angelo di Morte is a young lady who is playful in her own nature, a person that relies on herself and laughs at the despair she brought upon others. She loves the way where people were begging for mercy and willing to reveal their Famiglia secrets, deeming them a traitor to their own Famiglie. Santina Angelo di Morte stands alone at the top of the food chain, and nothing; _Nothing_ will pull her down.

 _ **Queen**_

In prospect, she had sat there, the top of the food chain since long ago. Santina loved how people were bowing down to her power and status which would have taken decades to reach. Famed men were kissing up to her toes, meeting up to her every request and demands. In retrospect, Blackhand could say that he had groomed royalty out the once girl in his hands, and he wasn't ashamed of it.

After all, no one defies a queen, especially one who is top of its class and needs of one to be her king. She would always make her subjects wait upon her no matter the time for she holds and births to every child born of despair and of hope. To hear her laugh is like an angel singing in its higher realms, leaving _mere_ humans desire for more in their selfish ways.

Of hope for the broken children to get back to their own feet and move away from the dark, _dark_ world, and of despair she would put upon those who have caused trouble for her little darlings. What had once been stronger than her had been weaker than her now, and her eyes twinkled in simple glee, excitement and a hint of mischief.

She is a queen after all, for she would never show discomfort in front of her subjects, leaving all the dirty jobs to men who favor her so.

 _ **Night**_

There is a reason why she would name her beautiful, perfect Famiglia Nocturne. It was born from the night in the midst of France, the day where people would know of her power and grace. It had been the perfect night where desperation was born out of the city of love; screams had taken over the once peaceful place.

It had been the first since she had set her first kill, the corruption that disgusted her very core in her very own kingdom. She wasn't a merciless queen, but by royal decree, she would have to erase them for the better good. The night had been much soothing than the day, as it had comforted her like a mother to a child.

It had appeared to her at the same time where the sky had appeared. She may have been entranced from the power that she has gained, but the night had hit right back home better than what the sky did.

She had been much stable than what the Underworld Police had assumed, and she will plan to stick to it to the ends.

 _ **Vongola**_

Chaos…..

She gave a gentle, yet merciless smile in front of her enemies. Fear had been set to one of the familiar faces she had seen in her younger days, but feelings were known to be a troublesome thing as much as she has experienced. Her movements, her expressions….. Everything was controlled from letting anyone touching the surface of her life.

Everyone may have cursed her ancestor for the accursed power, but she was thankful for it, for the fact she didn't have one, or two; she had eight of them, enough to control all the rings if she wanted to, even the darkest power that disrupts the entire process.

She had instructed the elimination of Vongola, and to bring her the set of seven. Other than the corrupted sky, every element she had seen had given to her dutifully. They were broken beyond repair, just as what that little girl had experienced. She brushed them off, only to invite them as her humble advisors of her kingdom. They need no corruption that they have in their lives, and she could provide them whatever they needed.

The loped heads of familiar faces were starting to get disturbing to her…

Maybe she should go home and have a good cup of tea and brunch for her afternoon tea.

 _ **Destruction and Reason**_

It has already been in her blood since she was already abandoned. Where ever she walked, she would bring a path of destruction along with her. But in her heart, she had already known of the truth. She had set to steal, kill and rob everything the Vongola have, for they would have a much more cruel future if it wasn't stopped.

A dark ring adorned on her index while the previous 7 rings that she had stolen from had formed to one which lay peacefully on her middle. A sky that was too corrupted for its own good, a storm that continues to hide its pain and suffering by destroying everything around it, a rain that was too sad that it would flood the plains of the earth, a thunder, and lightning that is desperate of love, a cloud that was chained up too tightly for its own good, a sun that wasn't allowed to shine for its own glory and the twin mists that one was always overlooked over another.

The man behind her would have anything much to say, for he had seen the destruction coming on their way. It wasn't the same Famiglia that had destroyed them in the future, but an alternate, where the same blood had destroyed their own kind. He was her personal champion, one that she highly favors and would never let him go.

In front of her, the corrupted sky looked pitiful in too many ways, but she would understand that his destruction would never be compared to hers. In fact, she had looked too bored to care what was right in front of her. Her enemy was going to be the last of the destruction she caused, and never would this problem is going to occur again.

 _For she is Santina Angelo di Morte, Queen of the Underworld._

 _For she was once Sawada Tsunayuki di Vongola, a mere child of Vongolian ties._

 _For she creates worlds and destroys worlds…_

 _For she cares for the world that she rules…._

* * *

 ***Widens eyes* Okay... What did I just wrote?**

 **But I don't really have a good title this time...**

 **This is really depressing.**

 **Review...?**

 **Word count: 1,797**


End file.
